


Monsta X First Date/First Encounter

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: It's rated teen for language.





	1. Kihyun Best Friend to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated teen for language.

Soomin was sitting on a bench in the autumn weather waiting for Younghwa to show up. It was their first year anniversary. Instead of feeling excitement, she had a deep dread that grew with each passing minute. He was late. Not by a few minutes, but almost an hour. Checking her phone again, Soomin let out a shaky sigh as she checked her messages. Maybe just maybe her texts didn’t go through. However when she saw the word ‘deliver’ under her multiple messages, her heart sank further. She turned off her screen and squeezed her phone in hand. She looked up just to see a couple walking on the path in front of her. She smiled at them because of how cute they were. He pulled off his scarf and put it over her shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss on her temple before they intertwined fingers and continued walking. However, as the silhouettes come into the light, Soomin’s small smile fell. 

It was Younghwa and he was with Yuna, the woman he called his best friend on several occasions. The same woman Younghwa had kept telling Soomin was just a friend. The woman he ran to no matter what he was doing with Soomin and now there he was cuddling against her and kissing her. 

As they walked past her, Soomin looked down to hide her face as she unlocked her phone and called Kihyun. She stared at Younghwa and Yuna walked away from her.

“Minnie? Minnie, you there?“ Kihyun’s voice rang in her ear waking her from her thoughts. Her eyes watered and she tried to speak but a soft cry bubbled up her throat. Kihyun growled, “What did the bastard do now?”

“Hyunnie…” Her voice cracked as she cried harder. 

“Where are you?” Kihyun’s voice was soft, “Baby girl, talk to me. Where are you?”

“Park…” Kihyun hung up and Soomin’s hand fell to her lap with the phone.

* * *

Kihyun ran up to Soomin the moment he saw her. She was startled for a second, but she could smell his cologne. She wrapped her arms around him, “Why am I so unlovable? What did I do wrong?”

Kihyun’s face twisted in pain as he held her tighter, “I love you… You didn’t do anything, love. You’re beautiful” he kissed her head. “You’re perfect. The bastard doesn’t know how well he had it.” He rubbed her back and kissed her head again.”

* * *

Once calm, Kihyun walked Soomin back to her apartment and stopped outside her door, “I’ll leave you here. Think you can handle being alone? I can stay if you need, but I’ll be gone early for a schedule. I can make you–”

“Relax, Hyunnie, I’ll be fine. Thank you for letting me cry on you… as always.” 

Kihyun smiled and ran his thumbs under her eyes, “You know I’ll always be here for you, love. Are you going to break up with him?”

“Of course, I’m not letting this pass.” 

“Good. Text me when you need me.” He linked index fingers with hers. Soomin looked down at the matching anchor tattoos on their finger. She nodded. “Promise?”

“Promise” she smiled. She typed in her passcode and let go of Kihyun’s finger, “Have a good night, Hyunnie.”

Kihyun’s smile fell as she walked inside her apartment, “Wait, Minnie!” He reached out to grab her wrist, but stopped short. Soomin stopped and looked back. “I know this is tactless, but will you go out on a date with me?” He asked suddenly.

“What?” Soomin’s eyes widened as she leaned against her front door to keep it open. “What are you going on about?”

Kihyun cleared his throat as he looked away, “I like you–no, I love you way more than a friend or best friend should.”

“Hyunnie…?”

He looked up and gave her a small smile, “Don’t worry too much about it. It was selfish to push that on you at this time.” He began to walk away.

“Give me some time” she replied looking down at her feet. Kihyun looked back and his eyes met hers. “I need to get over this break up before I can give you an honest answer, okay?” Kihyun nodded and left.

* * *

After breaking up with Younghwa, Soomin’s mind continued to travel to Kihyun and his sudden date request. Soomin couldn’t believe it. Kihyun, her best friend since childhood. The same one who everyone, even his fans, shipped with her. The same Kihyun who she had to beg to get matching tattoos. He was also the one who came to her rescue when exes from the past never showed up to a date. He’d run in with flowers, give the staff a lie about being late for his girlfriend, and then spent the entire time with her to get her mind off that ex. 

It only took a couple of week to get over her ex. It wasn’t love that made her so upset. It was the betrayal of trust. Kihyun plagued her thoughts. Her stomach felt like millions of butterflies were fluttering throughout. She bit her lip as she pulled out her phone and sent Kihyun an agreement to a date.

* * *

They decided Saturday was the best day to do it. Soomin heard the doorbell and she rushed to the door. Swinging it open, she gave Kihyun a huge smile, “Good morning.” 

Kihyun looked her over and smile, “Morning…” He held out a bouquet of yellow roses, “These are for you.” She took them, “They match our outfits” he commented. 

Soomin looked over their outfits and giggled, “Even when we don’t text, we still manage to match.” She headed to the kitchen and Kihyun followed after. She opened the cabinet to get a vase, but Kihyun’s arm shot out first and took it down. “I could have just climbed the counter.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt. Also, I want to go out and take pictures, okay? Then we can start the movie night.” Soomin nodded.

* * *

They went out to the park, Kihyun bought them ice cream and he took several pictures of Soomin, the park, ice cream, and everything else he could. “Ready to go back to your place?” Kihyun asked as he intertwined his fingers with Soomin’s.

“Yea, but first, I want some of your ice cream.” Kihyun chuckled as he held his ice cream to her lips. Soomin took a bite and hummed, “That’s good! I want this next time.”

His eyebrow rose, “Next time? Already planning our second date, baby girl?”

She nudged his shoulder, “Oh hush you.”

* * *

Kihyun put in her passcode and opened the door, “Pizza should be here in like 30 minutes, you have plenty of time to change.”

Soomin laughed, “Am I that predictable?” 

“Just a bit.”

“I have a pair of your sweats and some shirts if you want to get comfy too” she stated before rushing off to her room to change. 

* * *

After getting dressed and getting the pizza, the two of them cuddled up and turned on the movie. Kihyun’s arm was thrown over her shoulders and his fingers rubbed her bare arm gently. “Minnie.”

Soomin looked up at him, “What’s up?” 

Kihyun leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. When she kissed him back, Kihyun deepened the kiss. His heart felt like it was going to burst. Soomin’s million of butterflies fluttered out of control as he kissed her. Kihyun finally caved and pulled back. He sucked in a breath, “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Soomin pecked his lips, “Thank you for being with me.” Kihyun leaned back and pulled her to rest on his chest as they watched the movie. Their finger intertwined on his leg. 


	2. Jooheon Blind Date

She had her headphones. Her fingers hit the pad key hearing a light drum. Smiling, she replayed the beat adding another layer. She was so focused, she didn’t her best friend swing open her studio door. “You seriously ignored my texted!” Jackson whined as he hit Aaliyah’s upper arm.

Aaliyah jumped in her seat not expecting anyone to come in. Her seat rolled slightly. She let out an exasperated sigh as she ripped off her headphones, “What the fuck? It’s not like I’m working on a track of AOA or anything.”

Jackson dragged her chair away from the audio workstation and spun her to face him as he took a seat on her couch, “I am only do this because you were ignoring my texts. You left me on read!”

“That should be a sign. I’m not interested.”

“Come on, Ali-Bug! You can’t stay single forever.” Aaliyah let out a scoff. Her eyes glanced back at her workstation that was calling her. “Nah-ah” Jackson pulled her face back to his direction, “Eyes over here workaholic.”

Aaliyah swatted his hand from her face, “Jackson, baby… I love you, but you’re annoying the living fuck out of me. I don’t need to date… I don’t want to date.” She pushed back and turned back to her piano and hit a couple of notes.

Jackson walked up behind her and hugged her, “Please. Just one date. I think he’s perfect for you and you know I have high standards for my girl.”

Aaliyah’s shoulder slumped back as she gave into Jackson’s back hug, “One date.” Jackson let her go and cheered repeating how it wouldn’t be a waste of her time and thanking her. He gave her the time and date before he ran off. She looked up at her computer screen and sighed, “It’s a waste of time if it’s not Jooheon… stupid.” She shook the thought as she put her headphones back on and got to work.

That Saturday, Aaliyah reached the restaurant that Jackson told her the date would be. She went to look for her blind date when she saw one of her other friends, “Jooheon?” Aaliyah called out curiously as she held the handle of her small backpack that was slung over her shoulder.

His ears perked up and he turned back hearing his name. His eyes widened, “Ali!” He shot out of his chair and cleared his throat, “What are you doing here?”

She leaned on her heels and shrugged, “Apparently, I need to go out and be peoply. Jackson set me up on some blind date though I don’t want to be here. I feel sorry for the poor dude who has to survive being around me for the next few hours.” She shook her head, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working on your mixtape?”

Jooheon scoffed and shook his head, “That Jackson…” He rubbed his head, “I was, but Jackson also set me up on some blind date.” Aaliyah’s heart skipped a beat and Jooheon’s ears reddened. “I guess I’m the poor dude who has to survive being around you.”

Aaliyah felt her face burn, “R-really…” she cleared her throat as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“If it’s uncomfortable for you, we could just hang out. No date or—”

“No!” She responded quickly. She looked away and scratched her arm, “I mean, if it’s you, it’s fine…” She wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole. Since when was she the shy stuttering type?

Jooheon’s lips widened into a large grin, “Cool! Great! You wanna sit here or do you wanna go somewhere else?” Aaliyah nodded as she took a seat across from him and Jooheon sat back down. He felt his body shaking. He was so excited that his date was Aaliyah and not just some random girl.

* * *

“You want to get out of here?” Aaliyah asked. The lunch crowd was entering making it harder to keep a conversation without raising their voices. Jooheon nodded as he grabbed the bill, “Oh wait, I’ll pay my portion.” She dug in her backpack for her wallet, but Jooheon grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Relax, it’s on me. It’s not much of a date if I let you pay for your portion” he winked before heading off to the front.

Aaliyah bit her thumb as she watched him walk ahead of her. ‘A date? This is an actual date?’ She smiled as she hurried over to him.

He guided her out of the restaurant and took her hand in his as if it was the most natural thing to do. Her eyes never left their intertwined hands, “Where do you want to go?” His words drew her attention to him. He was looking forward trying to think of a place to go, “The park is a block away, but you aren’t a peoply person as you say. So somewhere quitter and less people.” He thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, “I know just the place!” He u-turned and led her in the opposite direction. She let out a mute laugh as she watched him lead. Her heart was fluttering too much for her to even think of what to tell him now that she knew this was a date.

* * *

“Your studio?”

Jooheon opened the door and Aaliyah walked in. “Yea, it’s quiet not too many people except us and a place to talk.”

She nodded as she looked over his workstation. Her fingers ran over the piano keys lightly, “I’ve been here before, but your equipment is so much better than mine.”

He chuckled as he rolled over his spare chair and sat on it, “Want to test it out?”

“Can I?” Her mouth fell open. “Really?” Jooheon could see the sparkles in her eyes as she looked at him. He smiled and shrugged. “No way” she let out a breathless sigh as she took a seat in the other rolling chair. She touched the pad and heard a loud drum. She felt chills go up her body. “This is so cool.”

Jooheon watched her play around with the buttons, pad, and paino. Her expressions made him smile. She was like a kid in a candy store. As he listened to her play, a lightbulb went off in his head, “Hold on!”

Her hands froze above the piano keys, “Did I do something?”

“What? No, I just got an idea.” Aaliyah moved over for him to take over and he began making a beat in no time at all.

Once the beat was created, he replayed it and looked at her for her thoughts. “You came up with that just now?” She asked in disbelief. He nodded, “I don’t believe you.”

Jooheon took her hand in his as a deep chuckle left his lips, “What can I say, you’re my muse. I can make any beat with you around.” He squeezed her hand tighter and she looked up at him biting her bottom lip. Then she reached up and hit him in the chest, “Ow! What was that for?” He laughed.

“You can’t just say something like that so coolly. That’s not right!” Aaliyah whined as she tried to calm her heartbeat.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her temple, “There, is that enough of an apology?” She shook her head. Jooheon turned her chair slightly towards his and leaned down towards her lips, but he stopped. Aaliyah held her breath noticing the closeness between them. When Jooheon didn’t close the gap, Aaliyah groaned in annoyance and pressed her lips to his as she was tired of his stalling. Jooheon smiled in the kiss and pulled her closer to deepen it before he broke it only seconds later, “Is that enough of an apology?”

Aaliyah rolled her eyes, “Shut up, idiot.” She kissed him again and when she felt him begin to pull away to tease her, she wrapped her arm around his neck to hold him in place. Jooheon let out a throaty laugh as he kissed her again.


	3. Hoseok's Snowy Encounter

Joyce moved to South Korea a year ago teaching English. She uprooted her life in good ol’ Pennsylvania and moved to Seoul. It was hard. She wasn’t Korean nor did she know Korean well enough when she first moved there. But now, she could speak it almost fluently. Her homesickness was very manageable with the help of her best friend from her childhood, Lim Hwayoung. Hwayoung also had a job teaching English in Seoul and she was just finishing up her year at her school.

“You’re moving!” Joyce’s tone went up as she listened to her best friend on the other end of the line. “Why? Where?”

Hwayoung let out a sigh, “I got a job as a social media marketer.”

Joyce flopped on her bed in defeat, “Really… damn…”

“I’ll be over in a bit. Don’t be too upset. Please, luv.”

“Yea… See you” Joyce hung up the phone and wiped the tears that built  up. Joyce wasn’t an outgoing person. Hell, the friends she made in Korea were thanks to Hwayoung. She didn’t want her best friend to leave. Hwayoung was like her sister, they were never apart.

* * *

“Joy-Joy?” Hwayoung called as she entered Joyce’s apartment.

“Living room!”

Hwayoung skipped inside with a cage in hand after she kicked off her shoes. She walked in to see Joyce lied out on the floor. “What are you doing?”

Joyce looked back at her before she sat up, “Hoping you would come here and tell me you were kidding about moving. What’s the cage for?”

Hwayoung’s eyes watered. Quickly, she put the cage down and hugged Joyce, “I’m sorry, boo…” Her voice cracked. “I didn’t want to leave, but with mom getting worse and dad’s health—”

“It’s okay. When do you leave?”

Hwayoung squeezed Joyce tighter, “In three months, but” she pulled away and wiped her tears, “I have something to keep you busy.” Hwayoung turned to the cage and opened the door. “Aww, you were sleeping…” Hwayoung cooed, “Come here precious.” She picked up the animal in the cage and turned back to Joyce, “SURPRISE! MEET MISO!”

Joyce’s eyes widened as Hwayoung handed her a puppy border collie. “A dog?” She put the puppy on her legs.

“A dog!” Hwayoung grinned. “That way you have to go out and hopefully make friends. Her name is Miso. Everyone loves dogs! You’ll make new friends easily.”

Joyce smiled at the sleeping puppy and chuckled, “Thanks.”

* * *

Three months passed and Hwayoung returned home. Of course, Joyce was upset, but Miso helped the pain. She was so energetic and ready to play that Joyce didn’t have time to be sad. It was great. Especially since it was the winter time. Christmas was for couples in Korean and it made Joyce more homesick as she missed celebrating it with her family and Hwayoung.

So, one winter day, Joyce planned to take Miso out to play in the snow as it became one of Miso’s favorite things. However, Miso was far too excited to wait for Joyce to put on her leach and darted out the house door. “Shit! Miso! Come back!” Joyce run in the higher than normal snow, but due to her shortness and the snow she had some difficulties.

Miso blended in with the white snow since she was also part white. Joyce pulled her jacket realizing she left her gloves in her apartment but decided to go look for her puppy. “Miso! Miso! Come here girl” Joyce whistled. Joyce shivered in the cold and decided to take a small break after she searched for Miso for a while. She pushed off the snow on a nearby bench and took a seat. With head in hand, her mind raced as overwhelming thoughts clouded her other thoughts. Would someone find Miso if she couldn’t? Would she die in the cold? Joyce’s stomach twisted at the thought. Hwayoung would be upset, as would Joyce, if something happened to Miso. She got up to begin her search again when she heard a familiar bark followed by a masculine laugh. Joyce’s ears perked.

“Come here girl” he called. Joyce hesitantly followed the voice. The playful bark echoed louder as she saw a man with his back turned. He was wrapped in a giant winter jacket and had a snowball in hand. He tossed the snowball and Miso jumped up to try to eat the snow as it broke apart on impact.

Joyce’s lips curled into a grin, “Miso!” Miso’s ears perked and her head whipped to the side. When Miso saw Joyce, she ran towards her. Joyce let out a cry of relief as she held out her hands just as Miso jumped up into her arms. Not prepared to hold Miso’s weight, Miso and Joyce fell backwards. “Miso!” Joyce laughed as she licked her face. “Stop” she rubbed Miso’s ears and kissed her head, “I thought I lost you!” Joyce slipped the leash on Miso’s collar and sighed.

A hand was held out in front of her. Joyce looked up and saw a blue haired man who played with Miso in front of her. Joyce took his hand as Miso jumped back into the snow and she was lifted up to her feet with ease. Joyce’s voice caught in her throat as she stared at the handsome stranger. Her hand lingered in his a little longer. They both stared at one another. Neither said or did anything until Miso barked.  

The blue hair man cleared his throat and let her hand go, “I’m Hoseok.”

“Joy.” Her eyes widened, “I mean Joyce. My name is Joyce and Miso. Not my name, my dog—she’s Miso” she rambled.

Hoseok smiled, “Nice to meet you Joyce and Miso” he looked over at Miso who was jumping in the snow beside Joyce. “Miso’s a good dog.”

“Yea, when she’s not running away from me.” Joyce blushed, “Not that she runs away often. This was the first time she’s done this.”

Hoseok laughed as he looked down at Joyce’s hands, “Why don’t you have gloves on? It’s freezing.”

“I went after Miso. She darted off when I opened my apartment door, so I didn’t have the time.”

“Hold on.” He pulled off his gloves, “Wear these. I’ll be right back.”

“WA—” It was too late, Hoseok headed off. Joyce put the gloves on and her hands instantly felt warmer.

* * *

She threw snow at Miso when Hoseok returned, “Here you go.” He held out one of the two coffee cups he had. “It’s hot chocolate.”

Joyce stood up and took the cup, “You didn’t have to. Oh, your gloves…”

“Keep them. You need them more than me.” He smiled. “Plus, I can get them back from you later.”

Joyce looked up from the cup, “Later?”

Hoseok let out a nervous laugh, “I really like Miso… I wouldn’t mind seeing her again. Maybe not because she runs off next time.”

Joyce let out a laugh and nodded, “That sounds like fun. I’m sure Miso would love a play date.”

Hoseok grinned as he pulled out his phone and took Joyce’s number. He then looked at her, “Just one question. Are you a fan of Monsta X?”

Joyce gave him a confused look, “The Korean group?” He nodded, “I don’t know them. My students just talk about them and BTS like crazy in my class. Why?”

“No reason” he let out a relieved sigh. “I should go, but let’s meet up soon, okay?”

“Yea, sure Hoseok. Thanks again for keeping my dog company.” Hoseok smiled at Joyce before he petted Miso on last time before he left her. Joyce watched him leave before she glanced at her dog, “Hmmm, I guess you did help me get a new friend after all.”a


End file.
